dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Eric
Perfil thumb|250px|Eric *'Nombre:' 에릭 / Eric *'También conocido como:' Eric Moon *'Nombre real:' 문정혁 / Moon Jeong Hyuk *'Lugar de nacimiento': Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Compositor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 71kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal Chino: '''Cabra *'Tipo de Sangre:' B *'Familia: Dos hermanas mayores y Esposa/actriz Na Hye Mi. *'''Agencia: **Shinhwa Company **T.O.P Media Dramas * Yoobyeolna! Chef Moon (Channel A, 2020) * Oh Hae Young Again (tvN, 2016) * Discovery of Love (KBS2, 2014) * Myung Wol the Spy (KBS2, 2011) * Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) * Que Sera, Sera (MBC, 2007) * Wolf (MBC, 2006) * Invincible Parachute Agent (SBS, 2006) * Super Rookie (MBC, 2005) * Phoenix (MBC, 2004) * Banjun Drama (SBS, 2004) * Breathless (MBC, 2003) Películas * Diary of June (2005) * A Bittersweet Life (2005) * Emergency Act 19 (2002) Programas de TV * X-File (2001) * Shinhwa BabySitting (2001) * Amazing Challenge "Game Show" (2002) * A Funny One (2003) * Shinhwa Star Go Go! (2003) * Shinhwa Orange House (2003) * New X-Man (SBS, 2004) * Love letter (MBC, 2004) * Let's cokeplay battle Shinhwa (2005) * Sunday Night Kendo (2004) * Happy Together (TV Show) (KBS2, 2004) * Heroine 6 (KBS2, 2006) * Infinity Challenge - Quiz Challenge con Shinhwa (MBC, 2006) * Intimate Note (SBS, 2008) * Invincible Youth 2 (KBS, 2012) ep 20 * Shinhwa broadcast (JTBC, 2012-2014) * You & I(SBS, 2012) ep 7 * Star Date (KBS, 2012) * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2012) * Guerilla (2012) * MUST (Mnet, 2012) * God of victory (2012) * Radio Star (MBC, 2012) * Win Win "WW" (KBS2, 2012) * Mnet Wide (Mnet, 2012) * Qualifications of men (KBS2,2012) * Mnet Open Studio (Mnet, 2013) * Real Talk Show (KBS, 2013) * Happy Together 3 (KBS2, 2013) * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2013) * Saturday Nigth Live "SNL" (TVN, 2013) * Radio Star (MBC, 2013) * Beatles Code (Mnet, 2013) * Cool Kiz On The Block (KBS2, 2013) * Talk Showa TAXI (TVN, 2013) * People Inside (2013) ep 353-354 * Running Man (SBS, 2013) ep 160-161 * Healing camp (SBS, 2015) * Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2015) * Running Man (SBS, 2015) ep 236 * Invisible Man (KBS, 2015) * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2015) * Three Meals a Day: Fishing Village (temporada 3) (Tvn 2016) * Three Meals a Day: Fishing Village (temporada 4) (Tvn 2017) * City Fishermen (Channel A, 2018) ep 35-36 * Idol Room (jTBC, 2018) ep 2 *Law of the Jungle (SBS, 2018) *The Barber of Seville (MBC Every1, 2019) Anuncios * Chicken Mania * Roygen * Hyundai * Megapass * GooGooCone * Binch Cookie * Rinnai * Anycall * HANBUL Cosmetics' it 's skin' *Coca-Cola *NII *Spam *Swiss luxury watches, even *Vivaldi Park *KT Falcon Pass *Domino's Pizza *Anycall *ULLOS *Bibigo Vídeos Musicales * TEEN TOP - Supa Luv (2011) * Stellar feat Eric - Rocket Girl (2011) * [[Shin Hye Sung & Lyn- Love..After, Winter Story (2006) * Lee Hyo Ri feat Eric - Animotion (2005) * Lee Hyo Ri feat Teddy - Anyclub (2005) * Lee Hyun Do (D.O.) - The New Classic Colaboraciones * Jun Jin feat Eric - Wow Wow Wow * Lee Min Woo feat Eric - TAXI * H-Eugene (H-유진) - WE ROCK * Ga In feat Eric - Nostalgia * Kan Mi Youn feat Eric - Paparazzi * Stellar feat Eric - Rocket Girl * Honey Dew feat Eric - Like A Fool * Yozoh feat Eric - Nostalgia * Shin Hye Sung feat Nam Gyuri y Eric - Hello and Goodbye * Kim Dong Wan feat Eric - Honey * Andy feat Eric y Amin.J - Think you * Andy feat Eric, Dongwan y Minwoo - Never Give Up * Son Dam Bi feat Eric - Are you crazy * Lyn feat Eric - I'm curious * Lyn feat Eric - Sunshine * Lee Min Woo feat Eric - Showdown * Lee Hyo Ri feat Eric - Animotion * Lee Hyun Do (D.O.) - The New Classic * S.E.S feat Eric y Andy - I'm your girl Reconocimientos * 2016 tvN10 Awards: Rey de Comedias Románticas (Oh Hae Young Again) * 2014 KBS Drama Awards : '''Premio a la Excelencia, Actor en Miniserie (Discovery of Love) * '''2014 KBS Drama Awards : '''Premio Netizen, Actor (Discovery of Love) * '''2014 KBS Drama Awards : '''Premio a la Mejor Pareja con Jung Yoo Mi (Discovery of Love) * '''2006 SBS Acting Award: Premio a la Excelencia, Actor en Miniserie (Invincible Parachute Agent) * 2006 SBS Acting Award: Top 10 Stars (Invincible Parachute Agent) * 2005 Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Actor Nuevo (Super Rookie) * '''2005 Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Actor mas Popular (Super Rookie) * '''2005 MBC Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia Superior, Actor (Super Rookie) * '''2004 MBC Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actor Revelación (Phoenix) * '''2004 MBC Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Popularidad (Phoenix) * '''2004 Acting Daesang Award: Mejor Nuevo Actor (Phoenix) Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop:' Shinhwa *'Religión:' Cristiano *'Aficiones: '''Escuchar música, navegar por internet. * '''Idiomas: '''Coreano e Inglés. *'Especialidades:' Clarinete, saxofón, rap y beat box. * '''Educación: ' ** Daechi Elementary School en Seúl ** John Burroughs Middle School en Los Angeles, CA ** Parks Junior High School en Fullerton, California ** Sunny Hills High School en Fullerton, California ** Dongguk University (teatro y cine) * Es originario de Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos. * Se unio a SM como aprendiz. *Antes de debutar con Shinhwa. Eric junto a su compañero Andy habían colaborado en el videoclip de S.E.S "I'm your girl" e incluso aparecieron en varios programas musicales. * A principios de 2006, Eric fue herido en el set del drama MBC Wolf mientras toma una escena, cerca de Namdaemun en Seúl, donde iba a salvar a su co-estrella Han Ji-min. Sin embargo, el conductor del coche tomo truco malinterpretando las señales que conducían a 40 km/h, y no se detuvo en frente de ellos como estaba previsto. * Fue el primer miembro de Shinhwa en alistarse para el servicio militar obligatorio. *El 9 de octubre del 2008 Eric hizo su ingreso al servicio militar en el Centro de Entrenamiento Nonsan en Chungnam. Regresó el 30 octubre del 2010. *Ganó un concurso de baile en América. *Mantuvo una relación con la actriz Park Si Yeon pero decidieron terminar en el 2007 debido a las diferencias de personalidad. Quedaron como amigos en la industria del entretenimiento. * El 1 de julio de 2011, Eric se convirtió en CEO de Shinhwa Company, junto a su compañero Lee Min Woo como co-CEO de empresa que lleva las actividades del grupo. *Se unio a la empresa Top Class Entertainment, Fue el productor del grupo de chicas Stellar, que debutó en agosto de 2011 con la canción "Rocket Girl" también rapea en la pista, además aparece en su video musical. * El Diciembre de 2013, el contrato de Eric con Top Class Entertainment llegó a su fin. *También anunció que ha formado su propia empresa de gestión, E&J Entertainment con su manager de 10 años, Lee Jong-hyun. *Lanzara su primer photobook oficialmente el 11 de junio, el primer libro de fotos titulado "Eric in Hong Kong" mostrando varios lugares alrededor de Hong Kong. El libro, el cual tendrá dos diferentes portadas, consistirá en 208 páginas. También contendrá un DVD de 30 minutos del detrás de cámaras de las sesiones fotográficas. *A través del Twitter oficial de Shinhwa Eric escribio: “queridos grupos de juniors (dongsaengs). El naranja es el color de Shinhwa Changjo desde nuestro debut en el 98. Si es posible, por favor eviten usar el color naranja. Nos vemos en nuestras actividades para el próximo año. Sinceramente, Eric de Shinhwa”. Sus palabras van directamente a los palitos de luz del grupo iKON, ya que son de color naranja. Shinhwa Changjo ha usado este color desde el debut de Shinhwa y sus fans han sido llamadas muchas veces “princesas naranjas”. *Eric y las actrices Seo Hyun Jin y Jun Hye Bin fueron confirmados para el próximo drama de tvN "Oh Hae Young Again". *El 23 de Febrero de 2017, confirmó una relación con la actriz coreana Na Hye Mi. *El 1 de Julio de 2017, Eric contrajo matrimonio con Na Hye Mi. *El 2 de enero de 2019 se informó que Eric firmó contrato exclusivo con T.O.P Media. Al unirse, Eric es ahora compañero de agencia con su compañero de Shinhwa, Andy, como artistas individuales. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Ingles *Instagram *Canal de Youtube (aguTV) Galería Eric2.jpg Eric3.jpg Eric4.jpg Eric5.jpg Eric6.jpg Eric7.jpg Eric8.jpeg Eric9.jpg Categoría:Shinhwa Company Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor